Various actuators are known in the driveline art for selectively translating an element of a driveline component to cause the driveline component to operate in a different mode or condition. The element could be a part of a coupling that is employed to selectively transmit rotary power through the driveline component. The coupling could be a dog or collar that is selectively translated into and out of engagement with another dog or a splined shaft. Alternatively, the element could be part of a transmission within the driveline component that is employed to selectively operate the driveline component in two or more speed ratios. As further alternative, the element could be part of a locking mechanism that is selectively engageable to inhibit relative rotation between a pair of torque transmitting elements in the driveline component.
One such actuator is described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2015/0053027 and is employed in a disconnectable, two-speed power take-off unit (PTU) to control engagement of a pair of elements in the PTU that control power transmission through the PTU and a gear reduction within the PTU. While such actuator is satisfactory for its intended purpose, such actuators are nevertheless susceptible to improvement.